Alone
by staRsNmoOnS
Summary: Gohan dies after a battle with Androids 17 and 18. Trunks somehow has to find a way to survive in a cold world without his companion, master, and best friend.


"How long have I been out?" He thought, waking up slowly, pain creeping up in the back of his neck. He tried to recollect what had happened. what did happen?  
  
He then remembered. He and Gohan were going to go fight the androids together. Gohan was reluctant.  
  
"So that's why he knocked me out." He thought to himself, touching the back of his neck where Gohan had struck him.  
  
Trunks looked on to the city where Gohan had gone without him. It was in ruins, smoke still rising from where majestic buildings used to stand.  
  
"No." He said, trying to push the thought out of his head. The thought that Gohan was dead, gone forever.  
  
He knew it, though. He knew that he was gone. Dead.  
  
"Damn it, Gohan! Why'd you go alone?!"  
  
******  
  
He spotted him, lying on the ground, face down. The rain was pouring down harder by the second, the city covered in what seemed to be a blanket of sadness and death. The cold was seeping through his clothes, a mere foreshadowing of how his life would be.  
  
"Gohan!!"  
  
He flew down and landed about 5 meters away from the lifeless body.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
He began to walk towards the inanimate body, his tears no longer distinguishable from the rain.  
  
"God, why did you have to go alone." He whispered, knowing that Gohan couldn't hear what he was saying. He started to run towards his body on the ground.  
  
"Gohan!!"  
  
He kneeled down beside his master, that sour feeling in his stomach spreading contagiously to the rest of his body, sparing nothing - not even a single cell. The rain was still coming down relentlessly. All he could feel was an apathetic pounding on his skin. The world seemed to be in a haze, a gyre of confusion and suffering.  
  
The lavender haired boy tugged on Gohan's orange gi, which was saturated in rainwater, still partially in denial of his death. He gingerly turned Gohan's limp body around.  
  
"God, his eyes. they're so lifeless." He thought to himself, shocked to see that these eyes which were so full of optimism, kindness and love was replaced by a cold, dead stare.  
  
He stared at his companion's body, still not being able to believe that this person who he thought was invincible was lying there - lifeless. Then he was all of a sudden snapped into reality, into the cold world where the androids still roamed. He felt the cold rain pounding at his skin, covering the 13-year-old with confusion, rage, disgust.  
  
"Oh God, no. what did they do to you, Gohan?!" He said weakly, letting go of his master, his companion.  
  
"You were my best friend. you were everything to me. EVERYTHING! This just isn't fair!"  
  
He stood up, looking at his best friend, the warm tears streaming down his face in contrast to the chilling rain falling around him.  
  
"Gohan. Gohan. GOHAN!!"  
  
"NOOO!!!" He yelled out, letting his sadness and anger be made manifest. He gripped his hands into a tight fist, so tight that his fingers began to impale the flesh of his palms. He didn't feel any of the pain, or the blood trickling down his hand.  
  
"AHHH!!!"  
  
Tears began falling down his face at a faster rate than before, mingling with the raindrops that were falling on his face. It felt as if the world around him no longer existed - all that existed was him and this feeling of rage, disgust, and anguished, all bunched together, which formed an unnamed emotion. He felt his emotional dam break. All the feelings that he couldn't express were now expressed, all the suffering that he so often got frustrated with, released. He felt something that he never felt before. greater strength, greater energy. He was Super Saiyan. And for once, he didn't give a shit about it. He fell to his knees and threw his fists on the ground, causing a wave of tremors around him, shaking the ground, manifesting Trunks' pain and anger. He didn't give a shit about anything else in the world but his friend and master - Gohan. 


End file.
